Hyper Sapien: People from Another Star
Hyper Sapien: People from Another Star is a 1986 film directed by Peter R. Hunt and starring Dennis Holahan, Ricky Paull Goldin, Sydney Penny, Keenan Wynn, and Rosie Marcel. Plot One night, three aliens from the planet Taros — a young woman named Robyn, a girl named Tavy, and a furry three-eyed, three-armed creature named Kirbi — stow away on a spaceship headed for Earth, and land near Aladdin, Wyoming. The next morning, the aliens befriend a rancher's son named Dirt while he's out riding fences on his motorcycle. Robyn shows off her bike-riding skills, and the quartet go to visit Dirt's grandparents. After Kirbi beats Grandpa at poker, the creature drinks a can of gasoline. Later, Kirbi keeps feeding the goats even though Grandpa wants him to feed the chickens. Grandpa then shows Kirbi how to shoot Coors cans with a gun while he complains about how much the world has changed. Dirt forms a relationship with Robyn, learning that her hair changes color depending on exposure to sunlight and that she's come from a moonbase and was supposed to go back to her home planet, rather than coming to Earth. Dirt tries to keep his new friends a secret from the rest of his family, but things get complicated when other aliens come looking for the missing trio, Grandpa shows Kirbi to some old folks at the General Store, and a Senator arrives at the ranch for a barbecue. Cast *Sydney Penny as Robyn *Ricky Paull Goldin as Dirt *Dennis Holahan as Aric *Keenan Wynn as Grandpa *Rosie Marcel as Tavy *Hersha Parady as Mrs. McAlpin *Peter Jason as Mr. McAlpin *Patricia Brookson as Cee Gee *Talia Shire as Dr. Tedra Rosen *Marilyn Schreffler as the voice of Kirbi Pop culture The character of Kirbi got his "I" changed to a "Y" and became a supporting character in the 2005 animated film Chicken Little. Production The film was originally going to be directed by Michael Wadleigh (Woodstock, Wolfen), but he dropped out of the project, and Peter R. Hunt took over. This is the final movie in which actor Keenan Wynn appears. Though the movie takes place in rural Wyoming, it was filmed in Calgary, Alberta. Release Hyper Sapien: People from Another Star was produced in Canada by TaliaFilm II Productions, distributed by TriStar Pictures and released on December 3, 1986 in North America. When Hyper Sapien: People from Another Star was nearing completion, TriStar Pictures purchased the distribution rights in the United States while Warner Bros. obtained the foreign distribution rights. Home media The film was released by Warner Home Video in 1990 on Laserdisc and on VHS, the film rights are now owned by Warner Bros., which had obtained the film rights from TriStar Pictures. in the 1980s. Gallery Hyper_Sapien_People_from_Another_Star.jpg|Original theatrical poster hypersapien-warner vhs.jpg References External links * Category:1986 films Category:Films Category:TriStar Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films Category:Theatrical films Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:PG-rated films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:R-rated films Category:G-rated films Category:Films Distributed by Warner Bros. in certain countries Category:Acquired films